


【岛凉】办公室车 （abo）

by DKjesseF



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 毫无意义的开车





	【岛凉】办公室车 （abo）

岛凉  
ABO  
毫无疑义的开车

在企划书上敲完最后一个字时，山田终于呼出了口气，把电脑关掉，伸了个懒腰，揉揉眼睛才发现，已经半夜了。

不知不觉中周围的同事早已经下班回家了。

唉，都怪自家老板，这个企划书非要自己来完成，搞得山田今晚忙到了现在。

长得好看了不起吗？山田腹诽。心里已经把自家老板骂了千百遍。

可一切来得就是那么突然，就在山田想要穿起外套离开公司时，突然感到一阵腿软，山田一下跪在地上。

身后传来的熟悉的濡湿感让山田本就不清明的大脑“嗡”了一下，难道是因为最近太累了，所以导致了发情期提前了吗？

山田急忙向包里翻抑制剂，可到最后一无所获。

山田夹紧双腿，想要克制自己的欲望，看着空无一人的工作室，剧烈喘息着。

这该怎么办？

当中岛忙完了工作后，理所当然得到了深夜，他收拾好东西，走出了门。

一开门发现原本应该漆黑一片的工作室竟然有一角点着台灯，随后他就闻到了一股淡淡的玫瑰味的信息素。

Alpha的气场一下被挑起，但中岛又怕吓到那个Omega，于是压制了自己的信息素，向着光亮走去。

“山田？”当中岛看到已经在地上蜷成一团的人时，才发现这个Omega竟然是自己早就中意的山田凉介。

眼前的小人儿红着小脸，一双垂泪欲滴的大眼睛早已失了焦距，正迷茫的看着自己，红唇一张一合，正剧烈的喘息着，时不时还漏出一点呻吟。

发现了Omega就是自己心仪的对象，尽管很奇怪这么晚了山田怎么还没回家，但中岛的已经没有理智可言了了，Alpha的信息素不受控制的释放了出来。

受到Alpha信息素影响的山田更不好受了，清新的柠檬味围绕着发情的Omega，早已失去理智的山田出于身体的本能，伸手抓住了面前Alpha的裤脚，嘴里不知说着什么。

中岛忙蹲下身，凑近耳朵一听，才知道山田正念叨着：“想要......”

中岛大脑内名为理智的一根弦‘蹦’的一声断掉了，他伸手把山田的脸抬起，看着眼前人迷茫的双眼，尽管他知道这么做很趁人之危，可他真的顾不了许多了。

焦急地吻上那软软的唇，两人的信息素一瞬间爆发了出来，浓郁的玫瑰香混着清新的柠檬味，在工作室蔓延。

中岛伸出舌头挑逗着山田嘴里的敏感点，惹得山田本就火热的身体更加升温，从没有过接吻经验的山田笨拙的回应着，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着山田的下颚流淌下来。

中岛匆忙结束一吻，抱起山田冲回了自己的独立办公室，将山田放在沙发上，疯狂的两人互相撕扯着对方的衣服，想把对方吞之入腹。

山田的衣物在中岛的撕扯下很快脱得干干净净，美好白皙的肉体就这样露在了中岛的眼前，看着很瘦弱的山田意外地有个好身材，恰到好处的肌肉紧绷着，颤抖着的身躯带着胸前的两点也微微颤立。

挺立着的红樱像是在召唤着中岛来品尝，中岛毫不犹疑地含住其中一个，用舌头轻轻拨弄，又用食指和中指捏揉着另一个。

惹得山田“哼、哼”的叫着，扭动着身体想缓解无法抑制的快感。

酥酥麻麻的感觉从胸口传来，山田不断地呻吟着，后穴的空虚感越来越强烈，正在不断的往外流出粘液。

中岛正粗暴的在山田光滑的皮肤上留下一个个暗红的印记，山田呼出的热气喷在中岛的耳边，惹得中岛再也忍不住，一下分开身下人的双腿。

山田颤颤挺立着的欲望下是一张一合的小嘴，正随着动作一吐一吐的吐出液体，中岛缓缓插入了一根手指，被内壁灼热的温度吓到，看着山田渐渐享受的表情，慢慢的抽插起来。

一直以来空虚着的后穴突然被插入了异物，山田一下收紧肠壁，呻吟出声：“嗯......啊，快点......啊嗯......”

中岛顺着山田的呻吟逐渐加快抽插的速度，不一会柔软的肠壁就已经容纳了三个手指。

流出的淫液把下方的沙发都打湿了，中岛粗喘着，凑到山田的耳边说道：“真湿啊......”

山田本就通红的脸蛋因中岛挑逗的更红了，就连全身都因为情动而浮起了淡淡的粉红色，一双失神的双眼望着中岛，殷红的嘴微张着：“想要啊.......快进来....嗯.......”

山田说完后伸出双腿盘着中岛的腰，上下磨蹭着，邀请之意不言而喻。

中岛也俯下身用自己的硕大磨蹭着山田的入口，顶端流出的液体混着山田的肠液，场面十分淫靡。

尽管中岛也快忍不住了，但他还是用顶端在山田的穴口出挑逗，只进入个头部又快速的退出来，山田受不了的扭着腰，睁着一双雾气的眼睛瞪着中岛，好不可怜。

“说，我是谁？”中岛俯身咬住山田的耳垂，含在嘴里用牙齿撕磨，热气喷在山田的耳朵里，又惹得山田一阵轻颤。

“中岛啊.......中岛裕翔嗯......我是发情了又不是傻了......”山田嘟着嘴回应道。

中岛被山田的回答逗笑了，手伸到下面握住山田的柱身轻轻揉着，山田在中岛的挑逗下呻吟得更加厉害：“快进来啊......快....嗯......不行了啊......”

“求我。”中岛的声音在山田上方响起。

“求你啊.......求你快进来！啊啊啊啊！”不等山田说完，中岛便一个挺身插了进去，湿润的肠壁紧紧吸附着中岛的柱身，中岛舒服的低吼了一声。

一阵阵的电流从下面涌上，尽管是第一次被进入的山田，却没有感到疼痛，只有满足感充斥着山田的大脑。

中岛不等山田适应，便快速的动了起来，山田被顶的上下颠簸，整根没入又整根抽出，穴口被中岛的性器撑得没有一丝褶皱。

“啊......太快了嗯........好深啊.......好大嗯.......”山田不断地呻吟着，想伸手握住自己的欲望缓解，却被中岛给阻止了，一双手被中岛拉高定在了头顶，只能被迫承受着中岛的动作。

酥麻的快感从后穴传来，汇集在山田的小腹处，一直挺立的柱身流下了透明的液体。

中岛变换角度的抽插着，像是在寻找什么，终于撞到了某一处，身下人突然一个激灵，火热的肠壁瞬间收紧，夹得中岛有些疼。

“这里吗？”中岛笑着拍了拍山田软软的屁股，“放松点。”

说完中岛便全力向着那一点冲刺，顶端磨着山田的敏感点，惹得山田只能闭着眼睛摇头。

“啊啊啊啊！求你了......那里不行啊......要坏了，嗯....要坏掉了啊啊啊！！！”随着山田的呻吟，一股热流从山田挺立着的柱身顶端射出，白浊的液体喷射在山田的小腹上。

看着山田失神的眼睛，中岛拉起山田，让他坐在自己身上，插入后穴的硕大到达了前所未有的深度。

“嗯......太深了啊，求求你.......真的太深了.......不要嗯.......”山田只能随着中岛的动作上下颠簸着，每一下都到达自己身体的最深处，山田有那么一瞬间以为自己的内脏都要被顶了出来。

中岛伸出舌头舔去山田眼角的泪，邪笑道：“还差得远呢，我的亚麻酱。”

中岛双手握住山田挺翘的屁股，臀肉被揉捏成各种形状，配合着身下的动作，一下一下挺弄着山田，穴口处被磨得有些发红。

山田被中岛的信息素扰乱的没有丝毫力气，只能任由中岛动作。

山田又射了一次，这次的液体比上次浅了许多，可中岛还是不知疲倦的操弄着，山田的声音早已染上了哭腔：“啊......嗯......太快了yutti......”

“原来你喜欢这么叫我呢。”中岛坏心眼的堵住山田唯一能发泄快感的双唇，灵巧的舌头勾着山田的，吮吸着山田的唾液，嘴里每一处的敏感点都被中岛所挑逗，山田被吻得舌根发麻，本就软的身体更加无力了。

“嗯啊......yutti.......喜欢你啊......嗯哈，好快嗯.......”山田无意识的呻吟着，殊不知把自己的心里话说了出来。

中岛没想到对方竟然抱着和自己一样的心思，听到突如其来的表白后，差一点精关失守。

“我也最喜欢亚麻酱了！”中岛亲吻着山田流泪的双眼，加快了身下的速度，山田被顶弄的说不出完整的话，只能断断续续的呻吟着。

“要射了哦，亚麻酱。”中岛快速抽插着，在山田的耳边说。

“嗯啊......我也要去了......啊啊啊！好热！嗯！”中岛在山田的第三次跟着一起射了出来，滚烫的液体冲刷着山田的肠道。

“说，你是不是早就喜欢我了！”

“从你到公司的第一天，我就看上你了。”

“那你怎么不告诉我？还让我做那么重的工作，都熬到深夜了！”

“因为那份企划书是升职的好机会啊，别人求我我都没有给他做呢！”

“哼，我不管，反正我生气了！”

“好啦，亚麻酱，今晚给你做草莓派好不好？”

于是这一天，山田的同事们又在两人不知廉耻的秀恩爱中度过了......


End file.
